Shoulda Put a Ring on it
by samlover14
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are having a bad evening until Sebastian remembers the gift he got on the way home. Set in the My Dark Side universe. Written for Seblaine Week 2013. (Day Three, Living Together.) [Domestic!Seblaine]


**A/N: Happy Wednesday! Welcome to Day Three of Seblaine week, and I think I might even get all seven days in! Here's another little snippet of Domestic Seblaine set in my ****_My Dark Side_**** universe, but can obviously be read alone. All you need to know is, Sebastian and Blaine are in college, living together in a Manhattan Penthouse, and they're engaged. (:**

* * *

**Day Three. Living Together**

(Set in the My Dark Side Universe, during Sebastian and Blaine's freshman year of college.)

* * *

"Did you get the milk?" Blaine asked when Sebastian walked into the living room.

"No," Sebastian said, setting down his bag and immediately dumping all the papers out of it onto the desk.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"I'm busy, Blaine," Sebastian said without even sparing a glance for his boyfriend. "Pre-Law isn't all Legally Blonde, you know, this is hard work."

"Sure it is," Blaine said. "You're the smartest person I know. I asked you to get some fucking milk."

"I'm _busy_," Sebastian insisted.

"Bullshit," Blaine swore. "If you forgot, just fucking tell me, I'll live without milk for another day, don't lie and say you're busy. You're over an hour late, where have you been?"

"Studying," Sebastian muttered. Blaine rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room to their bedroom.

Two hours later, Blaine was violently mouthing the lyrics to _Single Ladies_ as he danced around the bedroom, when Sebastian walked in. Blaine blushed violently, turning his iPod off and looking at Sebastian.

"You're such a dork," Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah, so are you," Blaine said.

"Sorry," Sebastian grunted. "About the milk." That was all the apology Blaine was going to get.

"I know," Blaine said.

"So," Sebastian said, jumping onto the bed and stretching like a cat. "What are you practicing?"

"Kurt took over the Apples from Adam when he graduated, sort of, I guess, and I'm helping him run it," Blaine said. "It's, uh, Single Ladies."

"You're not a single lady," Sebastian pointed out. "I know to put a ring on it, I'm not stupid." Blaine laughed, sparing a glance for his platinum engagement ring.

"No, I guess I'm not," Blaine said, big smile on his face. He jumped onto the bed next to Sebastian, giving him a quick kiss.

"So, can I see this sexy dance?" Sebastian asked. Blaine laughed and plugged some speakers into his iPod. He'd already mastered the dance, of course, he was just making sure his diva was in place, and Sebastian knew all about Blaine's inner diva. After all, Sebastian had lost to Blaine in a diva-off twice. Blaine began the dance and was surprised when Sebastian got up and did it with him.

"How do you even…?"

"You can't possibly think Jeff and I didn't do that for the Warblers one day," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, now."

"And you never told me?" Blaine asked. Sebastian shrugged. "What else did I miss?"

"I dunno, B, we were a bunch of wild and crazy guys," Sebastian said, pulling Blaine back into bed with him. "So, I met someone this afternoon."

"A special someone?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, just Trouty-Mouth," Sebastian said, waving it off. "Did you know he's in New York for some fruity-tooty art school thing? He makes macaroni portraits."

"Whaat?"

"Right, so anyway, he gave me something," Sebastian said. He picked up the small envelope he'd previously discarded onto the bed.

"A CD?" Blaine asked.

"DVD, yeah," Sebastian said. "He _claims_ that on this DVD, is every performance ever done by the New Directions, in the last four years."

"Really," Blaine said.

"Really," Sebastian said. "Now, I, of course, am allergic to the stench of public schools, but I thought it might not smell too badly if we watched it on a DVD."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because my sexy boyfriend is a rock star," Sebastian said. "And also because I forgot the milk." Blaine laughed and Sebastian got up, popping the DVD into their television.

_Artie Abrams presents: GLEE  
A documentary of the New Directions: the rise and fall  
Footage by Artie Abrams and Jacob Ben Israel_

"High tech," Blaine said. They watched as the credits rolled, splaying everyone's names across the screen in the order they joined the club.

_Starring: Rachel Berry! Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and Finn Hudson! Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany S. Pierce! Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, and Matt Rutherford! Sam Evans! Lauren Zizes! Blaine and the Warblers! Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta! Joe Something and Wade 'Unique' Adams! Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, and Ryder Lynn!  
Special thanks to: Mr. Schue_

"This better be good, so far the credits suck," Sebastian observed. Blaine hit the fast forward button, and soon the very first five members were on screen. The DVD went so far back as their audition tapes. Mercedes sang Respect, Kurt did Mr. Cellophane… Blaine hit the track skip button experimentally. "What are you doing?"

"Skipping a bit, the first year was a little choppy," Blaine said.

"Is that Tina?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Blaine said. "What's this?"

"Um…" Sebastian said awkwardly. "I believe it _appears_ to be cheerleaders, but I can't be certain."

"Is…" Blaine only sort of asked.

"Oh, Damn," Sebastian said.

_Hey, uh, Kurt Hummel, take it!  
I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both  
Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world_

"If I ever said anything bad about Kurt, I take it back," Sebastian said.

"The better question is, why didn't anyone ever tell me he was a Cheerio?" Blaine asked.

"You didn't know?" Sebastian squeaked. "Even I would have tapped that." Blaine turned a little pink. The cheerleaders ended their number, and the next track played immediately after.

"Must have been a Madonna week," Blaine said.

"Hold the phone, is that Jesse St. James?" Sebastian asked.

"How do you even know Jesse?" Blaine asked.

"Long story," Sebastian said. "When was he in the New Directions?"

"I didn't know he was!" Blaine said. "Rachel and Kurt have got a ton of explaining to do next time I see them." Blaine skipped a few more tracks and stopped at random. "Oh, God, at least it's good to know Mr. Schue was always that white when he rapped."

"You're a good rapper," Sebastian said.

"Hell yes," Blaine said. He skipped again and then suddenly burst out laughing. "What in the _fuck_ is that?"

"Um…" Even Sebastian was speechless. On the screen of their TV was Kurt, dressed in a hideous puffy vest and a baseball cap, singing _Little Pink Houses_. "Run. Fast. Turn the page, quickly." Blaine hit the skip button a lot of times until finally he opened his eyes again. It wasn't the auditorium, it looked like a wedding hall. "Whose wedding? Mr. Shoe's?"

"Nah, Kurt's dad and stepmom," Blaine said. "The Glee Club played their wedding. Kurt invited me, but I already had plans with Trent and Jeff…"

"Shame," Sebastian said. "Would have been nice to see you sitting in the seats." Blaine laughed.

"I'll turn up," Blaine said. He skipped two or three more times and to his extreme surprise, there were the Warblers onstage at Sectionals. "Look, there's me!"

"Blaine and the Warblers," Sebastian said. "If they filmed all the competitions, does that mean I'm on here somewhere?"

"I suppose it does," Blaine said, as the version of himself onstage sang _Hey, Soul Sister_. "I was sort of a professional asshole back then." He skipped a few more songs, Christmas, then…

"Hey, is that Karofsky?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Blaine said.

"What the hell did we miss?" Sebastian asked. "Why are they zombies?"

"Who knows," Blaine said. They watched as Finn and the football team did a verse or two of _She's Not There_. "Good show, though, if he wasn't such a dick, he'd've been good for Glee Club."

"No comment," Sebastian said. Blaine skipped some more, knowing he'd go back and watch through them all properly at some later date.

"There's me again," Blaine said, surprised. "The very first Warbler performance at Breadstix."

"I told you, you're a sexy a rockstar," Sebastian said. "Look at you."

_Love doesn't come in a minute!  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all…_

"Oh, shit, look at Santana's face!" Sebastian said, seeing Blaine sing this line directly at Santana. "She's pissed!" They watched through the track and the very next one was back in the choir room. "Trouty!"

"Wait, hold on," Blaine said, watching.

_Baby, baby, baby, ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby, noo_

"Oh God," Blaine said. "Sam did a Bieber thing."

"He's done a lot of weird things," Sebastian said. "He's a stripper, you know."

"I know," Blaine said. They watched. And watched.

"Okay, he's hot too," Sebastian said.

"See, you would have gotten along with the New Directions fine if you gave them a chance," Blaine said. Sebastian took the remote and skipped a couple tracks after Sam was done, and suddenly, much more choppier footage of the Glee kids in… Rachel's basement, yelling. "Oh… wait, no, let's skip this."

"Why?" Sebastian asked. Blaine reached for the remote, trying to wrestle it away from Sebastian.

_I think I found my new duet partner!_ Rachel screamed, before pulling Blaine onto the stage with her.

"Ohhh, this is good," Sebastian said. "As I always say, a drunk Blaine is a hot Blaine."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine mumbled. Sebastian gave in and skipped a few more tracks at random, skipping straight through Regionals, and an appearance of the Warblers in the McKinley courtyard, skipped Nationals, then suddenly stopped.

"There's my sexy husband," Sebastian said, cuddling Blaine as the bowtie-wearing Blaine on the screen danced with the Cheerios in the courtyard – _It's Not Unusual_.

"Yep, there'll be a lot of me from now," Blaine said. They lay together cuddled on the bed, watching some tracks (Sebastian insisted on watching Blaine's Michael Jackson performance from Sectionals, and then later when he'd done _Wanna Be Starting Something_ in the halls) and skipping others ("The fuck is this, Spanish Week?" Sebastian asked. "I dunno, I was having eye surgery," Blaine replied) but all in all having a good time until –

"Okay, what is this?" Sebastian asked. Kurt was center stage in the auditorium wearing the Phantom of the Opera's outfit.

"Oh my God, Kurt's NYADA audition," Blaine said. "He nailed this. Watch, watch." Sebastian did, almost hitting himself in the face with the remote with the surprise he got when Kurt ripped his black pants off to reveal gold skintight ones.

"Is this what show choir porn is like?" Sebastian asked. "Why is all Kurt's stuff practically pornographic and all yours you're like an adorable little puppy?"

"Can't tell you," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Why did you give him up again?" Sebastian asked.

"Cuz some douchebag named Sebastian waltzed into my life," Blaine said slyly, "and he made me fall in love with him."

"Oh really now?" Sebastian asked.

"And somewhere between 'sex on a stick, sings like a dream' and here, he decided to put a ring on it," Blaine said, kissing Sebastian on the mouth.

"I wasn't lying on either account," Sebastian said through the kiss. "And I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So. Yeah. Reviews are welcome, I don't know where this fic went. There's some mirroring here, Sebastian calls Blaine a sexy rockstar, and later he says the same to Hunter... I don't know, sometimes I think my great literary prowess for foreshadowing and shit is lost on the general public.**

**See you again tomorrow. :D**

**Samantha.**


End file.
